Royal Romance
by TotalyBookworm
Summary: Lief & Jasmin fluf dis is ma 1st story so be nice nd giv me a revew Jasmine trys to find out bout her ancetors andfinds her granmother Litle dus she know her grandmother has got a little thing for jasmine in mind. Lief&doom save heretc Family/Drama/Romanc
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever story in fanfiction!!**** This story is full of 'Royal Romance' of Lief&Jasmine **Disclaimer: I **DO NOT OWN** DELTORA QUEST(S)!! **EMILY RODDA DOES.**

**The story is set after Jasmine finds out that Lief is going to Tora to get his bride. LIEF&JASMINExoxox**

CHAPTER 1

Jasmine was furious. She couldn't believe that Lief would not tell her what he was doing. It was bad enough that he was practically ignoring her. But him not telling her one of the most important things that was gonna happen to him… It was rather unlike him. _Ooh, do you like him then? I'm guessing that you are __**jealou**__**s** Jasmine sighed with frustration. And now she was getting a voice in her head. What would come next?! Maybe the little voice is right… maybe I am jealous she thought silently, for a moment it had all made sense but then she was shaking her head in protest. No, I can't like him that way, he's the King for heavens sake… maybe I just missed the old Lief, the old Lief that was her easy going companion, the one that didn't act so 'Kingly' most of the time. Hey maybe that's it, maybe I liked the old Lief, but I definitely do not like the new 'King Lief'. Jasmine proud of herself, cause of beating the little voice in her head, walked up the grand staircase and into the fist floor hallway in which she wandered aimlessly into the peaceful library. As she entered, the frail old librarian hobbled up to her and asked politely, "Hello, My Lady, how may I be of service today?" Jasmine hesitated before answering "Actually, I'm just browsing today, thanks anyway"Josef smiled, "Well if you need any help," he looked at table with a books and parchments scattered as if wind blown, in the far corner " I'll be just over there." Jasmine smiled at him politely once more before turning to the shelves of books behind her and began her search._

It was at least an hour before she had found the book she was looking for. She carefully took the book out of the shelf and silently sat herself in a secluded corner. Jasmine blew the dust that covered the book revealing its old ancient title: 'Forests of Silence'. She opened the book and looked down the list of contents: Contents

1st Forest

2nd Forest

3rd Forest

History of the Forests of Silence

Families of the Forest of Silence

Ancient Buildings of the Forest of Silence

Jasmine flicked through the book until she came to the page that Titled: 'Families of the Forest of Silence' she looked at all the family trees that were rather long but were suddenly cut off as if the records were suddenly snatched away from the writers' hands. She meaninglessly flicked through the pages until a name so familiar yet distant caught her eye. On the end of one of the longest family trees, Jasmines sharp green eyes had found mother and father's name connected by a line which led down to her own name. Jasmine was breathing heavily as she took all of this in. Why didn't Doom tell her about this? Maybe he didn't know she thought, her mind scrabbling at loose ends the she hadn't even known existed. She took a deep breath and finally an idea hit her. Just a week or two ago, Doom had accidentally told her what her grandmothers name was. He was rather angry at himself when he had told her. Doom had told his daughter that she had died after she was born (More like yelled at her Jasmine thought quietly) and made her promise him that she would never go looking for her grandmother. Jasmine had wondered why her father had such an out burst, and doubted that she would ever actually go looking for a dead grandmother. Now jasmine looked at the book again and located her mother and father's name once more. She took a deep breath before inching her green eyes at the names placed above her mother's name.

PLEASE REVIEW!! Chapter 2 will be up soon! Ps, I just made up the grandmother part.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm baaaaack!! I actually found out how to work this thing. You see I sorta have technical difficulties if you know what I mean…. Lol**

**Anyway, for those people who have reviewed… thanks! But the person who practically complained about the first chapter… I'm not mentioning any names…. It doesent't really matter how I write the chapter as long as you get the point, I mean everybody has flaws! I'm good at spelling but I'm not exactly the bomb at writing in an archaic sort of way… if you can understand what I'm talking about, I don't think it's necessary to write archaic. But so that you will be happy I'll try to do what your asking me to. Anyway, the first chapter dusn't explain much bout my story but later in the next chapters I'll explain it. Ok that's my growl for today, I hope you like this chapter. And sorry about the shortness of the story, it's just that I don't really want to keep you waiting!! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DELTORA QUEST - EMILY RODDA DOES!!**

**So here'tis da da da daaaaaa: **

CHAPTER 2

Lief, Doom and the girl, Marilen arrived at the palace in the middle of the night to find Sharn, Lief's mother fast asleep with her head resting lightly on an open book laid out in front of her. Leif approached her, "Mother, why are you not in your bed chamber?" Sharn looked up at her son then down at the book in front of her. " Lief, ever since you left, Jasmine has been-- "Sharn noticed the sleepy looking girl behind Lief, "Oh, I will tell you later, for now I will take Marilen up to her bed chamber, it is Marilen is it not?" Marilen nodded politely. Gingerly, Sharn handed Lief the book, still open. Lief, confused took the book from his mother and silently bid her goodnight. As Sharn passed Doom who was still standing in the kitchen, she whispered something to him that made Doom's face flickerd with emotion. As soon as the kitchen door slid shut, Doom strode towards Lief who was now sitting on a stool. With the book laid out in front of him. "Lief, show me the page Sharn was looking at." Lief pulled another stool out and shoved the book nearer to Doom. "By all the Gods," exclaimed Doom, his face showing shock and frustration. He took Lief by the shoulder and said "I do not have time to explain this but go fetch Barda and tell him to get ready for a journey to the Forests of Silence."

On the way, Doom had told them that when he and Anna had escaped into the forests of silence they stayed at a mansion that belonged to Anna's mother whom she never knew because her father had told her that she had died of child birth. According to Doom Jasmine's grandmother was the 'Lady of the Forest'. Doom sadly told Lief and Barda they only stayed there until Jasmine was three because Anna's mother couldn't take any more of her daughter's rebellion and the fact that she had married Doom.

As dawn broke into the sky Lief, Barda and Doom had reached the edge of the Forests of Silence. Lief and Barda followed Doom silently into the forests as memories of his past flew into Doom's mind.


End file.
